REGRESO
by Windy Wolf
Summary: hola!!, aqui voy de nuevo con otra loca historia, esta vez es un fic interactivo, y por lo tanto necesito que cooperen, si?? *puppy face*. YA ESTA EL PRIMER CAP.!!, HECHO POR MI!! :D 12:46 18/08/02
1. snippet 1

Miércoles 31 de julio del 2002  
  
  
  
REGRESO  
  
  
  
-Hola niños!!, que estan haciendo por aquí en una tarde tan soleada??- pregunto Hagrid al tercio de Gryffindors que se encontraban saliendo de la biblioteca  
  
-Oh, nada, nada, solo pasamos el rato- dijo con tono sarcástico Ron, el que llevaba en brazos una tremenda cantidad de libros  
  
-Solo buscábamos información- aclaro Harry  
  
-Ah si??, sobre que??- pregunto con curiosidad el mayor, temiendo que fuera otra loca idea para meterse en problemas  
  
-Oh!, algo facil esta vez, solo revisamos que tantas probabilidades existen en que un alumno expulsado pueda volver al colegio..- dijo Hermione con despreocupación  
  
-?_?, para serles sinceros yo no se, pero por que no hablan con el prof. Dumbledore, seguro que el si sabe  
  
-Es verdad!!, como no se me ocurrio antes!!- se lamentaba Hermione  
  
-Vayamos ahora mismo!!- grito entusiasmado Harry Los tres niños ya habian empezado a correr, cuando se oyo la voz de Hagrid que les gritaba: -Hey!!, chicos!!, recuerden que no saben la contraseña!!  
  
-ups, es verdad- se dijeron los tres al tiempo que paraban de sopetón  
  
-Se las dire si me dicen exactamente para que quieren la información  
  
Ninguno de los tres chicos querian revelar la información, de modo que se apartaron un poco de Hagrid para poder discutir a gusto... Ya habian tomado la decisión de decirselo cuando se oyó una voz a sus espaldas  
  
- Hola niños!!, que estan haciendo por aquí en una tarde tan soleada??- les pregunto amablemente el director de Hogwarts  
  
Los chicos voltearon a ver a Dumbledore con una cara de tremendo alivio, y se fueron platicando con el, mientras Hagrid guardaba sus sospechas.  
  
  
  
Snippet  
  
Hola a todos!!  
  
Soy yo otra vez, je, sip, Windy, y ahora vengo con otra idea loca para hacer fic, raro en mi, no??, (aja, ni yo me la crei.. T_T), pero bueno, ese no es el punto, el punto es que esta vez quiero hacer un fic interactivo que desde hace bastante tiempo traigo en la cabeza, y todo gracias a las ideas de mi mamá, sip, ella me dio la idea de la trama, como ven??  
  
Bien, se estaran preguntando: 'un fic interactivo??, y con que se come eso??', he de decir que no se come, se lee y se interactua, (valga la redundancia... ^^U)  
  
Asi funciona: yo escribo el primer cap. en el que se plantea la historia, y si a alguno de ustedes se les ocurre una continuación, la escriben y la mandan a mi mail que es el siguiente: agl_16@hotmail.com les pido de favor que si me mandan algo, le pongan de titulo REGRESO # (el signo # es el numero del cap. para el que esten mandando el mail), que no lo escriban directo del mail, o sea, que lo manden como archivo adjunto, aunque a decir verdad no importa mucho, je  
  
No importa que forma de escritura usen: dialogos como yo escribo, parlamentos de obras, prosa, verso, etc  
  
Puede ser libre en todos sus aspectos, cualquier largo de cap., romance, accion, aventura, puede seguir la misma trama que el libro original, cualquier pareja, etc, el chiste de esto es que todos contribuyamos a hacer una historia genial!! OJO: no puede ser crossover porque no todos conocemos todas las series que podrían mezclarse  
  
Voy a esperar dos semanas a ver que historias me llegan, y al cabo de esas dos semanas, voy a subir el cap. que mas me haya gustado, (en caso de que me llegue mas de uno), y, por el otro lado, si no me llega ningun cap., yo continuare la historia  
  
Muy bien, creo que eso es todo, si se me hubiera olvidado algo de aclarar, lo pondre como un review, de igual forma si ustedes tienen una duda, pueden escribir a mi mail o dejarme un review  
  
Como se quedaron con ese mini fic que esta al ppo.??, lo hice para que no me cancelen la cuenta T_T, ademas ahí viene la historia.., que no se ve??, búsquenle bien y saldra la trama, joi joi, que mala soy ^^  
  
Como este es un fic interactivo, empecemos de una vez:, que prefieren para empezar la historia??, que Hagrid se les una a los estudios desde el ppo. De año, o a la mitad, que fue mas o menos cuando lo corrieron. OJO me voy a basar en que van a entrar al 3er año, ok??. Para dejar sus votaciones dejenme un review, si?? POR FAVOR COOPEREN!! Atte: ByE!! Windy 


	2. snippet 2

Viernes 2 de agosto del 2002  
  
REGRESO  
  
  
  
Snippet 2  
  
Hola!!, bueno, aquí sigo, pero solo para aclarar algo:  
  
Aun NO he escrito el primer cap., ese mini fic fue solo para que no cancelen la cuenta, y para ver si encuntran la trama (  
  
Ese primer snippet fue para ver cuando quieren que regrese Hagrid:  
  
A inicios del año, junto con todos los compañeros de Harry, aunque lleve un poco de ventaja por ya haber cursado ese tiempo..  
  
O a mediados del año, (por navidad), que fue mas o menos por donde me imagino que lo corrierron  
  
En que casa, puesto que de estudiante iba en Hufflepuff, pero no se si dejarlo ahí o ponerlo en Gryffindor o en cualquier otra por medio del sombrero seleccionador  
  
Muy bien, creo que es todo por el momento  
  
No se olviden de dejar sus votos ya sea en un review o por medio de mi mail: agl_16@hotmail.com  
  
ByE!!  
  
Windy 


	3. El Comienzo

Viernes 16 de agosto del 2002  
  
REGRESO  
  
-Harry Potter!!- gritó una voz entre la multitud  
  
-¿?, quien me habla???- se preguntaba el chico de lentes  
  
-Potter, Granger!!, quiero hablar con ustedes!!- gritó la misma voz  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron ½ vuelta para ir con la prof. McGonagall  
  
-Weasly, puedes ir con los demás- lo corrió la prof.  
  
El chico pelirrojo, antes de darse media vuelta les dirigió sus mas sinceras condolencias a sus dos mejores amigos... -que habrán hecho para que la prof. McGonagall quiera hablar con ellos??, y EN ESTE MOMENTO??..., en fin disfrutemos del banquete- y se sentó con sus dos hermanos, los gemelos Weasly  
  
Regresando con McGonagall, Harry y Hermione... sobra decir que ambos chicos traían una cara de susto...  
  
-que pasa??, ahora no hemos hecho nada malo...- se decía para si mismo Harry  
  
En eso, la prof. volteó a ver a ambos chicos, y sonrió  
  
-no tienen que poner esa cara de susto..., solo quiero hablar con ustedes un momento en mi despacho...  
  
-?_?- por parte de ambos En eso llegaron los tres al despacho de la prof., ahí habia un agradable fuego..  
  
-El prof. Lupin me ha mandado una lechuza comunicándome que te sentiste indispuesto en el tren, Potter- dijo la prof.  
  
Harry apenas iba a replicar algo cuando alguien toco a la puerta y entro la sra. Pomfrey, la cual dijo en cuanto vió a Harry:  
  
-ah!!, eres tu!!- dijo la enfermera- en que cosa peligrosa te metiste ahora??- pregunto en el tono que usa una madre cuando da una regañina a su hijo  
  
-ejem.., Poppy.., fue un dementor..- aclaro la prof.  
  
En cuanto McGonagall terminó de decir esto, Poppy empezó a hablar largo y tendido en contra de los dementores, que cómo era posible que los pusieran en un colegio, de lo terribles que son, bla, bla, bla, y bla  
  
Seguido de esto fue una discusión entre Harry contra Poppy y McGonagall, las dos mujeres querían que Harry se quedara en cama, pero Harry no lo podía permitir!!  
  
-todo el mundo se reirá de mi!!- gritaba entre preocupado e indignado  
  
-bueno, al menos deberías tomar chocolate...  
  
-ya comí, el prof. nuevo nos dio a todos... la señora Pomfrey mostró una cara de aprobación  
  
-así que por fin tenemos un BUEN maestro contra las artes oscuras!!  
  
-así parece, así parece..- murmuró la prof.- muy bien, ahora, Potter, Poppy, nos harían el favor de dejarnos solas un momento??  
  
La enfermera y el chico salieron. Harry se quedo esperando a su amiga, pero su espera no fue mucha...  
  
Ambos chicos se apresuraron para poder ver aunque fuera el final de la selección de las casas..  
  
Cuando llegaron, había un silencio sepulcral, mas que de costumbre.., entraron y... OH SORPRESA!!, quien estaba sentado en el taburete??  
  
-Hagrid??, Rubeus Hagrid??  
  
-que hace ahí??- preguntaban ambos chicos entre sorprendidos, contentos, divertidos, en fin, una extraña mezcolanza de sentimientos... se acercaron sigilosamente hacia la mesa de Gry y le preguntaron a Ron qué estaba pasando  
  
-pues bien, parece ser que Dumbledore le dio otra oportunidad a Hagrid para que se convirtiera en mago!!  
  
-y eso??  
  
-Harry, que tonto eres!!  
  
-¿?, por que??  
  
-obvio- dijo Hermione- desde que aclaramos que Hagrid era inocente el año pasado, esto era lo justo!!  
  
Harry puso una enorme cara de felicidad  
  
-lo extraño- continuo Ron- es que ya lleva ahí sentado más tiempo que ningu..- pero no pudo continuar  
  
el sombrero grito:  
  
  
  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
N. de a.: cha chaaan!!, que les va pareciendo??, este YA ES el PRIMER capítulo, ya pueden continuarlo ustedes!! :D Que dirá el sombrero??, ustedes pueden elegir!!, si!!, apresúrense a escribir, recuerden que de hoy a 15 días volveré a subir otro cap.!!. Este cap. lo subí hasta ahorita porque anteayer que lo quería subir no se pudo!!, ff.net no funcionaba!!, en fin, ahoria si lo subiré Este cap. quedó MUY corto, pero si le seguía, hubiera sido más difícil que ustedes lo continuaran, no??, pero ustedes lo pueden hacer del largo que deseen, no importa en lo absoluto En fin, me voy por el momento Ah!!, todo el inicio del libro es =, (por el momento), pero a lo largo de la historia ustedes lo pueden ir cambiando, con la condición de que todo quede BIEN, y coherente), a excepción del regalo que Hagrid le da a Harry, pues el no será el maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas Recuerden: manden sus historias a agl_16@hotmail.com Ahora, si, me voy ByE!! Windy 


End file.
